Mío
by y0misma
Summary: El lobo sabe. Sabe que él le pertenece y hará lo que sea necesario para demostrárselo. Regalo para Sirem


_**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la perversión. **_

_**Sirem, ojalá te guste el regalo. Esto va por soportarme y betearme. **_

_**Ojalá les guste.**_

* * *

Es extraño. Me pertenece más allá de mi comprensión. Es mío. Y es irónico que un simple perro me pertenezca de esa manera, pero así lo veo. Así es.

Ya van unos cuantos años que lo veo a mi lado en las noches de luna llena. Siempre me acompaña; me contiene cuando la sangre me llama a gritos y lame las heridas que me provoco. Siento su lengua humedecer y aliviar las llagas de mi cuerpo y me gusta.

No es el único animal que me acompaña durante esas noches, pero la rata sólo me llenará una muela y el ciervo es ágil y la mayoría de las veces se mantiene alejado de mí. Sólo el perro es lo más natural de mi ambiente, lo único que no me asusta, no me desconcierta y lo aprecio. Somos casi iguales, ambos caninos… Ambos aullamos para demostrar lo que sentimos.

No siempre fue así. Hubo un tiempo en el que no soportaba a alguien en mi territorio y nos enfrentamos. Nos desgarramos mutuamente, nos mordimos y rodamos por el suelo para dejar claro quién era el dominante, quién podía cazar en ese territorio y quién no. No sé cómo, pero él ganó. Quedé bastante lastimado después de eso, pero una parte de mí entendió que era por mi propio bien. El perro me cuida, es mi aliado y vela por mi seguridad.

Quiero hundirme en él, lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, llenarlo todas las veces que sean necesarias. Poseerlo. Demostrarles a todos que es mío, que él entiende mi locura con la luna, mi suplicio por no poder ser completamente yo. Sé que es igual de oscuro, igual de impulsivo y, por sobre todas las cosas, sé que compartimos la misma sed de sangre.

Mío. Mi pareja. Mi amante. Completamente mío.

Me acerco de manera sigilosa hacia él. Estudio sus movimientos, sus reacciones. Es mi presa. Todo en mí me grita que debo tenerlo. Que debo enterrarme en él y escuchar sus aullidos por horas; escucharlo aullar de dolor, de placer y de angustia.

Lo olfateo. Su olor es amargo, salado, picante. Huele a perro y a algo más que no logro identificar. Me acerco un poco más y gruño para demostrarle que aquí mando yo. Quiero que sepa que debe rendirse ante mí y dejar que lo posea.

No hay nada en su cuerpo que indique que está en celo, pero no me interesa. Estoy detrás de él. Mis patas están en sus caderas. Se aleja de mí y me muestra los dientes. Habrá lucha y eso me excita más. Lo rodeo. Levanto las orejas y también le muestro los dientes. Me lanzó hacia él en un solo salto. Rodamos por el suelo. Sus dientes se entierran en una de mis orejas. Los míos se entierran en su garganta. Gimotea de dolor y me siento satisfecho. Lo muerdo más fuerte para que no se resista. Vuelve a gemir y se rinde a causa del dolor.

Sin soltarlo logro que se pare. Sé que no hará nada. La sangre que mancha levemente su cuello así me lo indica. Vuelvo a subir mis patas y esta vez las pongo en su lomo. Lo penetro con fuerza. _Mío_. Aúlla de dolor y trata de zafarse, pero no lo dejaré ir. Gruñe y ladra. No quiere esto, lo sé, pero hoy mando yo y yo sí lo quiero. Jadeo y gruño. Sigo embistiendo. Es deliciosamente estrecho. Es deliciosamente mío. Después de un tiempo me corro en sus entrañas. Su calor me rodea, su sangre me empapa.

La luna está en el cielo y casi la puedo sentir sonriendo complacida al saber que tomé lo que me pertenece sin que importara nada más. Mi cuerpo está satisfecho, pero mi alma está doliente. Sabe que algo malo pasó, que algo malo hice… ¿Cómo puede ser eso? No es malo lo que hice. Es mío. Debía hacerlo, era lo correcto. Lo escucho gemir y lo veo removerse con dolor. Sé que lo comprenderá cuando esté tranquilo. Debe comprenderlo.

Me acuesto cerca de un árbol y cierro los ojos. La luna me susurra en el oído. Mi sed de sangre ya está saciada.

El sol brilla en lo alto. Me molesta. Abro los ojos y trato de recordar qué sucedió ayer. Pequeños fragmentos llegan a mi mente y me sobresalto. Me siento, ignorando el dolor, y miro a mí alrededor. Lo busco. Necesito encontrarlo. Está unos metros más allá. Magullado. Sangrando. Herido por mí culpa. Me levanto y voy hacia él. Tengo miedo. No quiero que me rehuya.

—¿Sirius…?

Abre los ojos y me ve. No sonríe. No habla. Sólo me mira. Sé que no me culpa, sé que sabe que es culpa del lobo, pero aún así me arrodillo frente a él, agacho la cabeza y lloro.

—Perdóname…

Lleva su mano a mi cabeza y me acaricia con suavidad. ¿Por qué es así conmigo después de lo que pasó? Lo amo. Jamás le querría hacer daño y, sin embargo, lo hice.

—No fuiste tú, fue el lobo.

Niego repetidas veces. No debería siquiera hablarme, no después de lo que hice. Abro la boca para pedirle perdón nuevamente, pero sus dedos me callan. Lo miro y veo una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que me dice que superaremos esto, como hemos superado todo lo demás.

—Remus, el lobo lo único que hizo fue concretar un hecho que ambos sabíamos… Soy tuyo.

Estoy confundido. Todo en mi mente grita que es un error, que no debió ser así, pero mis instintos más viscerales repiten una y otra vez una palabra, como si de un mantra se tratase…

Mío.

* * *

**_¿Críticas? ¿Galletas? ¿Tomatazos? Todo será bienvenido._**


End file.
